The Rise of the Hidden Lords
by Bydand777
Summary: What if Merlin trapped the legendary witch Morgana Le Fay Pendragon in the animal form of a raven? What if secretly Gellert and his lover Albus used a forbidden ritual to allow Gellert to impregnate Albus and they had a daughter? And what if after graduating Beauxbatons that daughter married a Scottish mercenary she met in the Congo? And what would happen to their son?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Merlin trapped the legendary witch Morgana Le Fay Pendragon in the animal from of a raven? What if secretly Gellert Grindelwald and his lover Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore used a forbidden ritual to allow Gellert to impregnate Albus and they had a daughter? And what if after graduating Beauxbatons that daughter married a Scottish mercenary she met in the Congo? And what if that mercenary had a well –hidden royal bloodline? And lastly what if these two powerful magicals had a son a few years before the beginning of Voldemort's First Blood War? Well, enter and find out

 **Disclaimer: This Harry Potter Fanfiction is written for personal enjoyment and not for profit. All Harry Potter universe content found within is property of J.K. Rowling. Any similarities to other stories are not intentional**

 **This is my first foray into the realm of writing fanfiction, so please good gentlefolk of Fanfiction, be kind and courteous.**

 **Flames will be ignored**

 _ **Spells**_

 _Parseltongue_

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

Prologue:

' _ **Pertrifacus Totalus! '**_ As the spell flies through the air a woman in her mid-thirties with ebony black hair and flashing steel grey eyes bats it away as if it was nothing. She chortles and says in Ancient Celtic,"Really Myrddin? A Latin spell? "She then flashes her eyes and raises her hands and a massive flock of red eyed ravens form from the shadows and launch themselves at Myrddin Emrys later to be known as Merlin Ambrosius. He swears and leaps aside avoiding most but not all of the avian missiles.

" _ **Ballistae Lethalae!"**_ "Fhalbh! Shit! "The woman tries to dodge but takes a conjured ballista bolt through her chest. Coughing up blood she slumps to the ground her staff pointed at Myrddin. "You may have won Myrddin by using your cursed Roman magic but a true Druid has no need of incantations or silly sticks like your wand there. A true Druid carries a staff proudly and relies on their will to tame and guide magic to their will. "With a sad smile Myrddin; looks down on the fallen form of the woman. "You are very right Morgana but the realm that I and your brother are creating needs wizards and witches and mundanes not the ancient Druids and their warlocks and priestesses. Your time has passed dear child. I must punish you for your actions against the realm of Camelot as Artorius dictated to me."

He sighed and raised his 14 inch Yew and Golden Griffin feathered Battle wand , " Lady Morgana Le Fay Pendragon, by the authority granted me as Wizard of the Realm by His Majesty Artorius Pendragon I hereby sentence you to life as a raven until such time as you are freed by time or by other happenings. May the Gods have mercy on you." _**"Corvus Perpetuum"**_

Instantly instead of a mortally wounded woman, there laid a healthy and undamaged raven. With a croak it righted itself and glared at Myrddin. **Croak** it tried to shout at Myrddin who just chuckled. "Now, now, Morgana behave yourself. I have placed enchantments on you that will protect you from any predators and you are immortal and unable to be killed. However you are stuck as a raven until you become the familiar to a worthy witch or wizard who comes to care for you as their own family. This is to redeem yourself for seducing your half-brother His Majesty and turning your son Mordred against him. May your many long years be full of reflection and healing. Goodbye Lady Morgana." And with that the young wizard who would come to be known by his white beard and hair in his older years vanished into thin air with a crackle of lighting and the smell of ozone.

Morgana, now a rather large and intimidating raven fluttered up to an awkward perch on an ancient yew tree which had grown together with a massive oak tree. She carved a Druidic rune spell into the trunk and was amazed to find that she could still do Druidic rune magic. She blessed the tree with the powers from the Ancients, the Gods of the Celts. A guardian spirit of a young woman came out of the tree and nodded wordlessly to Morgana signifying that this tree was sacred and that the Ancients had accepted her offering of the tree and had deemed it one of their sacred places. Satisfied that later when, or if she retained her human form, she would have a very magically powerful tree to form a new staff from.

Morgana then took off to explore the world in raven form. She lived through countless wars and famines and also times of peace. However during the Crusades she found herself attracted to a powerful young Teutonic Knight known as Erik von Grindelwald who to her utter surprise worshiped the Ancient Celtic God of the Hunt and was only in the Holy Land for adventure against a worthy enemy. On a bloody battlefield outside Acre in the Holy Land a fully armored Teutonic Knight sat on a pile of corpses seemingly chatting to a beautiful and imposing raven. In a soft voice he asked in German, "Lady Raven I sense there is something about you that is more than you appear. However you saved my life today by pecking that Saracen archers eyes out. One more arrow and I would have perished, Blessings of the Hunt or not. Im Namen des gesegneten Gottes der Jagd flehe ich euch um eure Erlaubnis, eur Bild als Symbol meines Hauses zu gebrauchen. (In the name of the Blessed God of the Hunt, I beseech you for permission to use your image as the symbol of my house.)"

Taken aback at the formal manner in which the young knight asked for her blessing , Morgana paused to think for a few seconds before she nodded her feathered head and scratched a 'Ja, mein lieblings freund' in the blood-soaked sand in front of young Erik. Elated the young knight raised his sword with had a wand-wood hilt and rapped his armor and shield. The design changed to a raven in flight with talons and wings outspread with blood on both beak and talons. "Thank you Lady Raven. My House and I will forever be in your debt and hope to have your friendship. "Morgana bowed genteelly from her perch on Erik's shoulder and he patted her head which she hated to admit felt really good.

Morgana remained a close friend of the Grindelwald family for hundreds of years even following a young Gellert when he left the family home in the Black Forest to study in Hogwarts under an exchange program with Durmstrang. Gellert met and fell madly in love with an idealistic young Half-blood named Albus Brian Dumbledore. Albus lived with his mother Kendra, his younger brother Aberforth and his younger sister Arianna. Kendra died a year after Gellert met her from a supposed potions accident which left Arianna frightened and prone to bouts of uncontrollable accidental magic.

One night in the year 1932, Gellert and Albus were celebrating their successful dark ritual that had impregnated Albus with a child from Gellert's seed. Aberforth had found out and in righteous indignation , for the ritual used had required the sacrifice of a newborn Muggle infant , had accused Albus of powerful dark magic which had Albus in a rage. Gellert came over to console him and found his way blocked by Aberforth. A yelling match ensued and wands were drawn. Aberforth fired a Jelly Legs jinx at Gellert who responded with a German shield drawn from his family magic. Albus defended Gellert with a cutting hex fired at Aberforth who took the hex to his face leaving a raw red wound on his forehead. Morgana watched in horror as a curse Gellert fired bounced off of Aberforth's shield and struck Arianna who had heard the ruckus and had come out to look. With a pained face Arianna stumbled over to Albus who had a face of utter horror and clasped his shirt with a bloody palm. With disdain he brushed her off, "Hands off you filthy Squib! I am a strong and powerful wizard and you may be legally my family but you are nothing to me!"

Enraged, Aberforth said _**Accio**_ and summoned Arianna to him. He stroked her hair and watched as she coughed up blood knowing that even if he got her to Saint Mungo's that they wouldn't treat a Squib. With hot and angry tears welling up in his eyes he held his beloved little sister as the light left her eyes and her body grew cold. He placed her on the ground gently wrapped up in a shroud that he had conjured. Turning to Gellert he said softly," Leave. Now. Just go! "He shouted at Gellert who stumbled over his feet and ran.

Once Gellert had fled Aberforth turned to Albus and said, "You are no longer welcome here or anywhere near me. With how you treated our dying sister, Squib or not, you don't deserve to live. I, Aberforth Julius Dumbledore swear on my life, magic and my eternal soul that I declare Blood Feud on my elder brother Albus Brian Dumbledore if he so much as shows himself in my presence. So I say so it must be." Aberforth then picked up Arianna and took her to the village graveyard where he placed her next to Kendra.

Seven months later Albus gave birth to a daughter who was named Yvaine G. Dorein. He wept as he gave her up for adoption at a Muggle orphanage and then he turned his back and left. He never wanted to know what happened to her. She survived as Yvaine Dreyfuss after she was adopted by a wonderful family who were Elaine and David Dreyfuss Purebloods of a minor yet Ancient House from Germany who found themselves unable to bear children. Yvaine grew up in Bavaria, not far from the now hidden Grindelwald Estate. Morgana watched Yvaine as she grew up, a happy and brilliant witch who excelled in Ancient Runes. She attended Beauxbatons Acedemie de Magique and was top of her year every year. David and Elaine were so proud of her and loved her so much that they decided early on to Blood Adopt her at the age of six after she conjured a snake and talked to it.

This revelation led to David and Elaine getting Yvaine a Bloodline test at the Gringotts Schwarzwald Branch. To their shock along with the Grindelwald and Dumbledore blood there was also blood of the Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt the claimants of the heirship of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin. Apparently back in the 1500's Winifred Gaunt married Rudolf Grindelwald and they traveled to the Grindelwald ancestral lands and built the current Grindelwald Estate. So Yvaine had potential lines of Slytherin, Gaunt, Grindelwald, Dumbledore and Dreyfuss. However as she was a female only the Dreyfuss title could pass to her as Magical Britain was known for being rather backwards and patriarchal.

When Nazi Germany invaded France in 1940, Yvaine was eight and studying at a Pre-Beauxbatons school known as St Michaels. War hit Saint Michaels hard. The Dreyfuss's were Jewish and magical so they had to flee attacks by the Vichy French, the Nazi Schutzstaffel and the Nazi Thule Society which was in league with Grindelwald's the Knights of Walpurgis. At the age of ten. Yvaine found herself with the Resistance in the North of France along with David and Elaine. Two years later at twelve she was a fully-fledged member of the Resistance with ten kills to her name both Nazi and Knights. She had come up with a novel way of using wand-wood and cores as the handle scales on a captured German Luger which she had engraved with runes.

To both her and her parent's utter shock, it worked. The steel alloy for the barrel apparently contained traces of tungsten a dense metal prized for its use in muggle weaponry as well as an excellent yet rare magical conductor for wardstones. She then went on to discover that any and all Muggle weaponry could be turned into the equivalent of wands and staves with the right runic engravings and the right materials. Her parents however told her to keep this to herself and to officially declare this discovery a Dreyfuss family secret. To her later relief she listened to them.

After the war was won and Grindelwald defeated by his one time lover, now named Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The French Grey Order or the French equivalent of the Unspeakables came to visit her and found out about her Muggle to magical weapon-smithing abilities. They were impressed and recommended she keep it a family secret though. They did however recommend her to Beauxbatons on an all-expenses paid scholarship with an invitation to the Grey Order upon her graduation.

Going to school at Beauxbatons, Yvaine studied the field of Curse Breaking and then started into the field of Archaeology both Magical and Mundane. This love of the past drew her to a post as a field researcher for the Department of Archaeology for the French Ministry of Magic. She excelled in this field finding a hidden shrine to the Japanese Goddess Inari in a magical area of French Polynesia. In the 1960's she narrowly escaped a conflict between North Vietnamese war priests and American Muggle soldiers. However she did lose her left eye to a round from an American CAR-15 from a member of the Special Operations Group or SOG on the Ho Chi Minh Trail in Laos.

Fleeing the Vietnam War and with a new eye prosthetic courtesy of the Grey Order , Yvaine headed to another war zone to try and find a Nundu graveyard, a rumored place where the most dangerous magical creatures on Earth, The Nundu, came to die not unlike the noble elephants. This time she was headed to the Congo, an often lawless place filled with blood, and greed. Upon arriving by troop transport dressed as a reporter, she headed off into the warzone around Jadotville. Once manned by Irish UN peacekeepers, Jadotville had become a camp for members of Tshombe's forces and behind Jadotville a dense forest existed where there were rumors of a Nundu graveyard where elderly and dying Nundu would come from across Africa to expire.

"This is extraordinary." Yvaine whispered as she witnessed a wounded mother Nundu and her cub enter the Graveyard. The cub pulled at its mother hungry for milk but the mother had been hit by a white phosphorous artillery round and was close to death. The mother collapsed and let out a cloying shuddering breath and was still. The cries of the orphaned Nundu wrenched at Yvaine's heart and she climbed out of her tree and scanned the deceased mother with her trusty Luger wand. She learned how to synthesize Nundu milk and created a bottle for the little cub. Wary but very hungry, the little Nundu toddled over and started to feed. To Yvaine's joy, the little cub fed hungrily and finished with a soft belch. Sated the cub nuzzled up to Yvaine and fell asleep. Yvaine sat in the Graveyard just holding the young cub through the night.

Morgana, still in raven form, watched in awe as during the night the Spirits of the Great Nundu circled around a meditating Yvaine for hours until before dawn the largest and oldest of them all let out a terrifying roar and left a massive Nundu pawmark on Yvaine's back which shrank to a paw print on her left and right forearm. In the morning a magical native came upon Yvaine coming out of the Graveyard with a sleeping Nundu cub and the Legend of Mama Nundu was born. Standing tall with silvery hair and steel grey eyes and a flashing Luger pistol, Yvaine and her Nundu familiar Leonidas became a legend to any of the mercenaries who dared to attack them..

One day, the day before she left for home, she was attacked by a group of very drunk Russian military advisors on her way to her camp. She had killed six and wounded four when surprisingly , a tall , shadowy figure with a bastard sword , materialized out of the darkness and beheaded her last attacker who had been about to shoot her in the head. A soft musical Scottish burr came from the figure, "Watch yourself lass, those bloody Russians are nae tae be messed with." Yvaine pointed her Luger at the figure and scowled into the dark. "Step out into the light or I'll shoot!" A man dressed in Muggle British DPM pattern camouflage stepped out into the moonlight with the bastard sword slung over his back and a Browning High Power pistol at his side. A worn tan beret perched jauntily on top of his head atop dark close cropped auburn hair.

Yvaine lets out a low whistle upon seeing the tan beret and distinctive unit badge, "Special Air Service. Merlin damn it." The man chuckles and says genially, "Aye, but no worries lass. I'm retired from that and am just a wandering mercenary. Liam Grant, at your service lass." He extended his hand in a basilisk hide tactical glove. Yvaine took it and shook it. "Yvaine Dreyfuss at yours, sir. So mercenary eh? And what's with the sword and the obviously basilisk hide gear?" Liam laughed. "You got me there lass. I'm magical aye. My mum is non-magical from Cardiff in Wales while my father is a pureblood from the Highlands. We are a very secretive family and we never bought into that blood purity bullshit that ol' Grinders waffled on about."

Yvaine found herself laughing at the way Liam talked about her father, for David and Elaine had explained the Bloodline test to her. "Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore are my biological parents. "She said quietly. Liam stopped laughing and said in a shocked voice, "Ye're shittin' me. " At her head shake his eyebrows shot into the air and he sat down on a stump. "Sweet Morgana's tits ye're not joking. Damn lass, that's some fooked up ancestry right there .But you seem alright to me, lass." He offered her a flask of alcohol and she took a swig. "Damn, that's smooth! What is this stuff?" Liam slapped his thigh and said, "That there is the magical side of the Glenfiddich Distillery. It's called Breath of the White Stag, in honor of the avatar of the Blessed God of the Hunt. My family the Grants along with the Muggle Gordons produce it."

Yvaine and Liam talked until dawn when Leonidas the little Nundu walked up dragging a dead hyena. Leonidas immediately took a liking to Liam and curled up in between Liam and Yvaine. Ten months later after many owls back and forth, Liam came to visit Yvaine in France where the Dreyfuss's had relocated to after the War. He came to ask David for permission to formally court Yvaine. David was thoroughly impressed with combination of Pureblood and Muggle noble etiquette that Liam displayed as he showed up in full Special Air Service dress uniform. After Elaine and David spent two hours talking to Yvaine in private , they all came out and said that there was no need to court and they could go even further and sign a formal betrothal contract if Liam wished.

Liam and Yvaine signed the contract in blood and sealed it with a kiss, making David and Elaine very happy. A year later in 1966 they conceived a child who they knew was destined for greatness. This story is his and that of The Boy-Who-Lived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This Harry Potter Fanfiction is written for personal enjoyment and not for profit. All Harry Potter universe content found within is property of J.K. Rowling. Any similarities to other stories are not intentional**

 **This is my first foray into the realm of writing fanfiction, so please good gentlefolk of Fanfiction, be kind and courteous.**

 **Flames will be ignored**

 _ **Spells**_

 _Parseltongue_

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

Chapter I- Arthur G. P. Grant

July 7, 1967, a seven pound baby boy was born after seven hours of labor to Yvaine and Liam Grant, very tired but very happy parents. Their families were there too, David and Elaine Dreyfuss and Margaret and Angus Grant, Liam's parents. Liam's twin younger sisters Fiona and Gwen were there to see their new nephew. Currently, Yvaine was holding her new son looking on him so much love her magic could be seen radiating off of him. "Hello, my little Arthur, my little prince. " Yvaine cooed at him and tickled his baby feet. With a marvelous magical giggle little Arthur wiggled his little feet to try to get away from the tickling. She then handed him to Liam who kissed his forehead and said, "My son, my wonderful baby boy, I name you heir to all of my titles to be awarded on your seventeenth birthday. I am so happy right now. Thank you Blessed Ancient God of the Hunt for your gift of an heir to my lines and a joy to my life."

The combined Grant and Dreyfuss families vowed to protect Arthur and raise him in the ways of their families both magical and Muggle. At the age of one year and seven months Arthur's first word was shockingly Excalibur. The next day he managed to grow a longbow from the yew tree in the Grant's backyard. The following week he turned into a fledgling Royal Golden Eagle, a magical variant of the Muggle bird. Then Yvaine and Liam decided to put training blocks on Arthur's magic in order to curtail any dangerous outbursts of infant accidental magic.

In the meantime, Arthur grew up on the Ancient Grant Estate in the Scottish Highlands not far from the cursed valley of Glencoe. His magical training started at the age of four when his mother Yvaine gave him a training wand dagger in the style of a Fairbairn Sykes commando knife. "Weapons are in your blood son. I am the first arms-crafter of my family and I will pass the art down to you. Your father will teach the way of the soldier and battle mage and I will teach you the way of the arms-crafter and scholar." Arthur took the dagger and felt his magic pulse through it. "It tingles Mother. Yet it feels right." Arthur giggled as his magic gleefully played through the dagger and it lit into silver and green flames with the silhouette of a serpent.

Arthur, curious, spoke to the shape, _"Hello, my little snaky! Who are you?"_ The serpent paused in shock and it hissed sibilantly, "By _the Ancients! A Speaker! And not just any Speaker, the descendent of my late Master! I am Medusa, no not the Greek myth, but I am the astral form of Salazar Slytherin's basilisk familiar. You are truly the one and only Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin young one."_ Yvaine sat there in stunned silence, since as a Parseltongue she could understand every word. Word had been spreading that a wizard who claimed to be the Heir of Slytherin was gathering political power and currying favor with most of the Blood Supremacist factions of the Pureblood families.

Liam himself was worried and felt a war was coming. To that end he paid the Goblins many tons of raw mithril from the Grant mine to set up war wards and working along with Yvaine to tie them into arms-crafted Muggle defense such as automated Vulcan cannons with infinite ammunition runes. Once everything was in place, Liam bought an old Enfield factory and armory that was on the far end of the Grant estate. He then turned it into an arms-crafting arsenal for Yvaine to use.

The years passed and in 1978 when Arthur could have left to attend Hogwarts, he stayed at home at the Grant estate and instead attended a military officer preparatory school near Sandhurst in England and excelled in his schooling and training there. After four years at the age of fifteen, Arthur took his final exams and made valedictorian with a scholarship offer from Oxford. Arthur attended Oxford until he left at the age of eighteen with a Masters in Physics and a Bachelors in Military History. He enlisted in the British military the very next day.

Surprisingly both Yvaine and Liam were beyond proud of him for joining up and they and the now older grandparents supported their little cadet with all their hearts. Arthur, never Arty as an unfortunate fellow cadet found out, outpaced all of the cadets in his class. After several months of basic training, Arthur was surprisingly assigned directly to The Parachute Regiment by personal request of its commanding officer. Magically and Muggle trained, Arthur G.P. Grant was a force to be reckoned with.

After two years stationed in Northern Ireland, Arthur put in a request to join the 22nd Regiment, Special Air Service. After a thorough dressing down by the SAS commandant for not going to officer school with a damn Oxford education, Arthur returned to the commandant with a commission as a lieutenant and he was accepted into SAS processing immediately. After a relatively, for him at least, easy jaunt through the Brecon Beacons in Wales, Arthur became a full-fledged Special Air Service trooper and was posted to the counter-terrorism unit. The government was puzzled over increasing accounts of lifeless bodies with no wounds or people tortured into messes that shouldn't be possible and suddenly on Halloween 1981 they all stopped.

And then in 1987 when another important and powerful child was seven, disaster struck Arthur while he was on a secret mission deep inside Republican held territory in Northern Ireland. His team was being sent in to retrieve a British SIS or MI-6 officer who had been captured by the Provisional Irish Republican Army and was being tortured for information in Belfast.

"Wolfpack this is Alpha. Pack has reached enemy den and are awaiting instructions." Arthur radioed the SAS command post in Belfast. "Roger that, Alpha. Proceed to extract Omega, no matter the status. Over and out." Arthur turned to his six man team, "Alright, we go in quiet and get out with the target dead or alive. Alright team suppressors on and weapons free. "The team quickly made it through the old warehouse that the Provos were based out of killing any in their path. Finally they reach the door where the heavily beaten and tortured body of the MI-6 officer could be seen through the dirty window. Slowly the officer shakes his gagged head. Noticing this, Arthur had his men stop and halt. One of the men, Jock, "Cap'n this don't feel right. There's something wrong here. "As if on cue, a Provo with a spotlight turns it on blinding the SAS troopers momentarily as they dive for cover. An American M-60 machine gun opens up on the team and a loud explosion in the next room signals the detonation of the Semtex on the MI-6 officer.

"Shit! Damn Provo Bastards!" All of the SAS troopers were down, either dead or concussed from the blast. Arthur himself had taken a bullet to the left eye rendering it blind yet he fought on, dragging each one of his men back to where the helicopter was supposed to pick them up. Magazine after magazine was fired from his suppressed Heckler and Koch MP-5 submachine gun and when he ran out he grabbed one of his fallen men's guns. After an hour long firefight, the only one left conscious was Arthur as he guarded a row of his men dead or alive and patched up with whatever medical supplies he had. A grey bandage covered his empty left eye socket.

When the Medevac helicopter arrived Arthur insisted on being the last to board and to receive treatment. To his great credit as an officer and as a warrior, only two of his men had died while the other four survived. The medic told Arthur that his left eye was completely gone and that there was nothing that could be done about that. Arthur merely shrugged it off and said to focus on his men not himself. After a few weeks recuperating Arthur was ceremoniously and medically discharged with full honors and a promotion to major from Her Majesty's Armed Forces. With head held high and his tan beret that he'd wanted for so long snug on his head, he marched out the base at Hereford and into his parents waiting Land Rover. "Son, I am so proud of the fine man you've become. It's time for you to take up your titles my dear boy and I do mean all of them. Albus bloody Dumbledore has been riding roughshod over the Wizengamot ever since he killed Grindelwald in 1945. It's high time that we do something about that. "Arthur smiled a cold wicked smile, "That old lemon drop guzzling fool has no idea what he is in for. And I bet he's stealing money from a great family to fuel his one man dictatorship over Magical Britain?" Yvaine sighed and said, "Unfortunately yes. Apparently the Potter holdings have come to him as Young Hadrian's magical guardian which I am positive he cooked up as a plot somehow. Maybe you should look into that, Arthur when you get your eye replacement."

Arthur said, "Ah that's right mum. Did you find anywhere that could make what you and I designed? " Yvaine grinned and said , "There is a hidden Magitechnical laboratory in Surrey near the village of Little Whinging that has developed a prototype of a biotechnical and magical prosthetic eye and your father and I have been working with them to create one that is ten times more useful than that bulging monstrosity of Alastor Moody's. " Arthur smiles and pulls out a dark grey and black one eyed full face mask with one eyehole. Yvaine raises an eyebrow and Arthur says, "Meet the face of Wraith, the masked phantom of the night. This will be my persona for when we need a blade in the dark rather than politics in the Wizengamot. I constructed it out of an alloy of tungsten and mithril with an outer layer of shadowed basilisk hide and it has been tested to block any curse, including to my surprise the _**Avada Kedavra.**_ It is a full face mask covering my head down to my neck with perfect fit runes engraved on the inside."

The Grants arrived in Little Whinging in a home that they rented on Privet Drive, Number Seven Privet Drive to be precise directly across the street from the Dursleys. The Grants took an immediate disliking to the Dursley family yet they noticed another small undernourished young boy often doing the yard work while the fat lump known as Dudley Dursley would be harassing and bullying younger children for their allowances.

Seven year old Harry Potter had not had a great life so far. Beaten daily and fed less rations than a prisoner would be fed, he was extremely frail and tiny for his age. He was in despair and was at the point where he felt that death would be better than this continued horrible existence. He limped from the garden, hands blistered and infected from the numerous thorns from Petunia's prized rosebushes. Vernon Dursley, his uncle, was waiting in the doorway, "Get in here Freak and fix dinner for us! For being late in from the garden you don't get to have any supper Freak! I should be awarded just for taking you in, you ungrateful brat!" Harry inwardly sighed and in a meek submissive voice said, "Yes, Sir. I will make your dinner for you, Sir. "

Watching this through binoculars fixed to a runically amplified Muggle boom microphone similar to those used by espionage and law enforcement agencies, was Arthur, and he was furious. 'Those utter wastes of humanity! These monsters do not deserve to be called fucking humans! Animals are treated better than Harry Potter! 'He clenched his hand over his Warlock Arms High Power, an arms-crafted sidearm that he had to forge for his Ancient Runes N.E.W.T. for the International Confederation of Wizards examiner. Oh how he longed to put two of his customized untraceable bullets into Vernon's pudgy body! Something had to be done about this situation and soon, but Arthur needed to obtain more information before acting, and as the Heir of Slytherin, patience was not something he lacked.

One day, maybe a week after Arthur witnessed the daily happenings of the atrocious Dursley household, who should appear at the Dursleys, but the vaunted Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore himself. Instantly intrigued, Arthur zoomed in with his prosthetic eye and turned on the spy microphone. What he heard chilled him to his very core. "Good day Vernon. How has your treatment of young Harry been? I do hope that you have been treating him as I commanded, no better than a house elf am I correct?" Vernon smiled cruelly, and nodded, "Yes Mr. Dumbledore we have been raising the Freak exactly how you told us to. We tell him that his parents were drunks and died in a car crash. We make him do every single chore around the house and barely provide for him. We punish him severely if he ever does better than Dudley in school." Albus smiled broadly and said, "Excellent! Here is that five thousand pounds I promised every month. That stupid brat doesn't even know it's from his own account."

Vernon and Albus shared a laugh over that and Arthur sat there in his study, pale in shock. 'This cannot be happening. I have to help. I cannot possibly do nothing!' Arthur stood up quickly and put his eye patch on over his prosthetic eye. He left the house and locked the door behind him. He saw young Harry on the swing at the local playground and then to his shock and horror he saw Dudley Dursley, Harry's extremely obese cousin, swing the mother-of-all –haymaker punches into Harry's face. Harry flew backwards and cracked his head on the steel jungle gym behind him. "You! Fatso! Step away from him or I swear I will call the police!" Arthur yelled at Dudley and his gang.

Panicking, the bullies all ran off after being yelled at by a decidedly intimidating well-muscled man in an eyepatch. Arthur rushed over to Harry who laid there still and motionless. He wrapped his arms around Harry, lifting him and trying to heal his cracked and bleeding skull. _**"Vulnera Sarentur, Vulnera Sarentur…"**_ Arthur kept trying to save Harry's life but nothing seemed to be working. In desperation, he cried out, "Is there anyone out there who can help me save this child?! I beseech you, Ancient God of the Blessed Hunt please help your servant to help this child to live!"

As if in answer, a large raven fluttered down from a tall tree. Arthur watched cautiously, as he was on guard if this carrion bird tried to rip into young Harry. A gentle alto voice spoke into his mind, "Be at peace young Lord. Young Hadrian will come to no harm, yet I require something of you young one. He can be saved if you bind your blood to his and take him as your son using the Ancient and deepest of nature's magic." In awe of this raven, Arthur asked, "Are you perhaps, The Lady Raven that my ancestor Erik spoke of in his journals?"

A little testily perhaps, the raven answered back, "Yes, I am. Now will you save this young one's life or not? His life is ebbing away every second you delay. "Snapped out of his reverie, Arthur pulls a combat knife out of the top of his boot, and drew the blade across his palm before placing it on top of Harry's skull wound. He drew in a breath and then in a powerful echoing Gaelic tongue, intoned, "I Arthur Grindelwald Pendragon Grant, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt, the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin, the Ancient and Noble House of Grindelwald, and the Lord of the Royal House of Pendragon, use my soul, my lifeblood and magics gifted to me by nature to bind Hadrian James Potter to me as my son from this day henceforth. May the Gods accept this oath and if I shall ever break this, may I be cursed and forever foresworn! This is my decree!"

The blood from Arthur's hand pooled onto young Hadrian's head and then shot into the wound and buried itself deep inside. Instantly, the young boy's body jerked and the lighting shaped scar on his forehead split open and blood and black ooze gushed forth. "By the Gods!" Arthur exclaimed as he and the raven looked on in utter shock. Deep inside the scar, in Hadrian's brain, a vile and dark entity was battling for its survival. "No! I will not be extinguished! I will take this boy as my vessel! Lord Voldemort will not be defeated!" A booming voice spoke as a massive ebony dragon slashed at the possessing evil spirit, "You will die here, parasite. This youngling is not yours to take and the blood of the King now flows through his veins! Now, begone!" And with a massive snap of its jaws the dragon bit down onto the vile parasite killing it outright. The dragon said in a soft voice, "Sleep well and rest now young Hadrian, while I set right the toll that these unhappy years have placed on your body."

Approximately two hours later, after Arthur carried an unconscious Hadrian back to his rental house and laid him on the spare bed, a regal Black Eagle Owl with the official seal of Gringotts Bank appeared on Arthur's owl post perch. Arthur took the letter from the Gringotts owl and then quickly wrote a letter in reply. He then sealed the letter with spelled sealing wax and pressed the Lordship ring on his right ring finger to the wax, before handing the letter to the owl who had been drinking from the owl bowl Arthur kept there. The majestic bird took off winging into the light of the coming dusk.

Arthur returned to his vigil over Hadrian who was surrounded by an impenetrable dome of multicolored energy and magic which hid him from sight. Both the young Lord and the raven watched this process in absolute silence, their minds in awe of what was happening in front of them. Seven hours later, a very magically potent length of time, the dome around young Hadrian faded leaving a much healthier seven year old boy with the proper muscle tone and weight for a boy that had been doing manual labor for years. His cheeks were angular and his hair seemed to flicker between different colors. The lighting shaped scar on Hadrian's forehead was no longer there leaving pure, unblemished skin.

Arthur checked Hadrian's pulse and to his utter joy and relief it was there, strong and unrelenting. "Thank the Gods! I thank you Ancient God of the Blessed Hunt and Lady Raven for saving young Hadrian. I owe you a debt I can never hope to repay, yet ask whatever you wish of me and it shall be done." A white stag appeared in the corner of the room, "Raise this blessed child as your own and teach him all your ways. He is a True Child of Prophecy and he will have many trials. Yet with you as his father and mentor, he will rise to heights not seen for eons. I leave this blessing for you both, father and son." The stag came over and with its snout touched Hadrian and then Arthur over the heart, leaving a dark magical tattoo of the avatar of the Ancient God of the Blessed Hunt before the stag faded into nothing and dissipated.

Arthur stroked Hadrian's hair and smiled in wonder as his new child's hair changed from color to color, and unknown to Arthur his own metamorphagus powers were in sync with Hadrian's and his hair matched color to color along with the young boy. The raven perched on the head board of the bed, seemingly guarding him from any evil. Arthur, satisfied that Hadrian was safe, drifted off to sleep propped upright in his chair. Five hours later, he was awoken by a gentle, "Wake up, sir. Could you please tell me where I am?" Immediately awake, Arthur turned to see a meek and scared Hadrian Potter looking at him from the bed.

"Ah, I am glad to see that you are awake, young Hadrian. You had quite the ordeal earlier if I must say." Hadrian, looking confused, said "My name is Harry, sir, not Hadrian, and what ordeal are you mentioning, sir?" Arthur smiling said , " Your name is Hadrian James Potter , the heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter , descendant of the Knight of the Round Table , Galahad Potter and you are my son by blood adoption rite. " Arthur went on to explain to Harry exactly what happened before ending up in this intimidating yet kind young man's home. In shock, Hadrian said softly, "So I have a father now? But what about my birth dad, I think James, you said his name was? "

Arthur leaned forward and clasped Hadrian's shoulder in a kind and loving gesture. "Your birth father will always be, James Ignotus Potter, a friend, Auror, husband and father that I could only dream to be like, or so my father has told me about him. I will never take away his sacrifice and love for you, Hadrian. I will simply do my utmost to emulate James as your new father going forward. Are you alright with this, young Hadrian?" A crying and overjoyed young boy launched himself out of bed and wrapped his arms around Arthur, and said "I have a dad! I have two dads and I knew that Mum and Dad weren't drunks who died in a car crash! And now I have another dad, who gave me his blood to save my life, this little boy who everyone calls Freak and Worthless and Brat! Thank you so much! "Hadrian just dissolved into sobbing after this and cried himself to sleep.

Arthur sat in the chair, holding a sleeping Hadrian and he sobbed, tears for all the pain and suffering that he can't help but see as his Legilimency probes young Hadrian's memories. "Never again, my dear sweet boy. Never again, will you be beaten down and trod under foot. I will not let you be abused for showing your intelligence or starved and forced to work. I will protect you and train you and guide in the ways of the ancient magics of Nature and the magic of the world today and in the ways of the Muggles. You will be a warrior, statesman and a Lord without peer. This I swear. "He kissed the sleeping boy's forehead and let himself drift off to sleep once again, while a majestic raven watched over them both, keeping a silent vigil as the two slept.


End file.
